Réminiscence
by Vampirou
Summary: Os Destiel : Dean par en chasse avec Castiel, Sam reste au bunker à cause de la maladie. Dean oublie l'inoubliable.


**Hellooo les poulets !**

 **Je reviens sur le fandom Supernatural ave un petit Destiel.**

 **C'est le plus OS que j'ai jamais écrit, j'epère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous conseille de mettre la musique citée en début de texte pour le début du texte ( Captain Obvious =_= ) pour avoir la référence du coup XD Alors il y a possiblement un Spoil mais que si on sait que s'en est un donc du coup pas vraiment.**

 **Warning Lemon**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dean roule vers le bunker, l'ange à côté de lui dans la voiture, le Pick-Up de Castiel refusant de démarrer. Un tube de Creedence Clearwater Revival, Run Through the Jungle remplit l'habitacle, Castiel bat la musique sur ses cuisses ce qui attire le regard de Dean sur ses mains. Lui-même se laisse aller à apprécier ce vieux rock en tapant la mesure sur son volant.

Les yeux émeraude retournent à la route, mais sont inévitablement rappelés aux mains de son emplumé de meilleur ami. Ses long doigts fin mais capable de le guérir d'une simple caresse, semblent jouer la musique. Inconscient du regard de son ami, Castiel porte son intérêt sur le paysage, laissant sa jambe tressauter en rythme avec le tambourin.

Les yeux du chasseur sont attirés plus haut, vers la nuque dépliée de l'ange, une image de Cass qui soupire alors qu'il dévore cette gorge flashe dans son esprit. _Bordel !_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Dean appuie sur l'accélérateur et serre le volant les sourcils froncés.

Après avoir avalé une centaine de mètres, son regard se reporte sur l'ange, et cette nuque, cette fois, aucune image, tant mieux ! Les yeux de Dean remontent encore pour s'arrêter sur le sourire de bien-être sur le visage de son ange. C'étaient rares les fois où ce genre de sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres, Castiel a l'air heureux, serein, libre. Une vision de lui en train de mordiller cette lips alors que son corps ondule sur celui de son meilleur ami s'attarde dans son crâne. _Merde !_ Les phalanges du chasseur blanchissent quand il serre le volant à nouveau pour se re-concentrer sur la route devant lui.

Le soleil tape fort sur le pare-brise, les éblouissant de sa lumière, l'ange ferme les yeux et se gorge de la chaleur de l'astre solaire. Dean ouvre la bouche sous le choc d'une telle beauté. Les accords de l'harmonica semblent danser sur la peau de l'ange, coulant dans son col légèrement entrouvert. Dean aspire de l'air en même temps qu'une nouvelle image se dessine dans sa tête, sa langue qui glisse à la conquête des boutons de chaire durcis par l'envie. _Putain !_ C'est quoi ça ?!

La musique le nargue à être parfaite pour ce moment, rendant l'ange sexy à souhait. Dean est hypnotisé, il a chaud, énormément. Castiel toujours inconscient de ce qu'il se passe à quelques centimètres de lui, se laisse aller un peu plus au soleil, rejetant la tête sur l'appui-tête, passant délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées. Dean pense à cette langue sur son membre. C'était trop ! Il braque le volant à droite et appuie sur le frein brusquement, avant de sortir de la voiture en claquant la porte. _Merde !_

Castiel avec la force de l'arrêt est projeter légèrement vers l'avant, un "Dean" meurt sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regarde son ami faire les cent pas devant le capot de l'Impala. Dean se tient la tête à deux mains et demande à son cerveau de se taire.

Depuis qu'il est sorti de la voiture pleins de nouvelles images se sont succédées. Lui qui retire le pantalon de l'ange avec hâte. Lui qui caresse de ses mains calleuses le corps lisse de son meilleur ami. Lui qui goûte chaque parcelle de cette peau saveur paradis.

\- Putain ! Explose-t-il en claquant ses mains à plat sur le capot.

Dean braque son regard assombri dans celui trop bleu de l'ange, resté dans la voiture, il déglutit difficilement. Castiel ne bouge pas et l'observe, il attend.

Le goût de Castiel remonte dans la bouche du chasseur en même temps que la lumière se fait dans son esprit. Sa bouche est sèche. Il crispe les doigts sur le métal noir de sa voiture. Il halète. Dean sent son sexe durcir sous le regard profond de Castiel. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ?

L'ange sort de la voiture, Dean se tend, il retient un gémissement quand le frottement du tissu joue sur son érection alors qu'il se redresse face à son ami.

\- Dean.

Cette voix. Cette voix trop rauque, une nouvelle image, lui et Cass, dans la chambre du motel. Le séraphin se rapproche, entre dans son espace personnel. Le chasseur ferme les yeux, acculé. Leurs souffles ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais Dean souffre de cette distance. Castiel approche ses paumes du visage marqué de son ami, ses mains sont chaudes comme le soleil et abîmées par les années, mais la sensation est exquise.

\- Cass ? Demande, incertain Dean en ouvrant les yeux.

Le sourire que Castiel lui renvoie est doux, éblouissant, encore une vision. Lui qui se penche sur l'ange allongé, un baiser léger, mais révélateur. Dean fronce les sourcils. Le cerveau engourdit s'éveille totalement.

0o0

Dean avait les pieds posé sur la table, les fesses dans une chaise confortable et une bière à la main. La tête rejetée vers l'arrière, il profitait du calme ambiant et bien trop rare du bunker. Sam, son ordinateur en main, arriva d'un pas mesuré dans la pièce. Dean ouvrit un œil et le scruta, Sam avait une sale mine depuis hier, à n'en pas douter, il devait couver quelque chose. Comme quoi, bouffer de la salade et faire du sport ne l'empêchait pas de choper la grippe.

\- Dean. J'ai quelque chose. Regarde. Dit Sam en tournant l'écran vers son frère aîné et en reniflant. Un couple a été retrouvé mort ce matin.

Dean lui lança un regard signifiant clairement qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi cela devait le concerner. Son cadet continua sans faire attention, après s'être raclé la gorge pour chasser la glaire qui s'y était logé.

\- Six victimes en trois nuits le mois dernier, trois couples, le cœur arraché de la poitrine.

Pendant que Sam énonçait les faits, Dean parcourra l'article de journal sur la page web, trois couples avaient été retrouver mort au petit matin, il se redressa dans son siège. D'après les journalistes s'étaient une attaque d'animal, c'était toujours une attaque d'animal. Les cœurs étaient absents et les corps déchiquetés, la définition parfaite des victimes des loups-garous. Dean se fit la réflexion que les derniers loups-garous qu'il avait vu était la meute de Garth, cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'en avait pas chassé.

\- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un loup-garou, bon, je prépare mon sac. Déclara l'ainé en refermant le laptop et en se levant de sa chaise.

Sam le suivit jusqu'au couloir des chambres, prêt lui aussi à mettre costume et armes dans ses valises avant de partir. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui lui arracha la gorge et les poumons. Sam prit appuie sur sa commode et tenta de chasser la migraine qui lui vrillait le crâne. Dean se présenta à sa porte son sac à la main, l'état de son frère l'inquiéta, il posa son bagage et s'avança dans la pièce.

\- Hey Sammy, tu devrais rester là. Posa doucement Dean en pressant son épaule de sa main pour le redresser.

Sam était pale et en sueur, ses yeux était rougi par la fatigue, définitivement la grippe, le grand tenta de protester en se mettant droit, mais cracha ses poumons à nouveau et se plia en deux. Dean lui tapota gentiment dans le dos en le poussant vers le lit pour le forcer à s'allonger. Il posa sa paume sur le front de son petit frère et le trouva brûlant.

\- Merde Sammy. Grogna Dean en se pressant vers la salle de bain pour mouiller une serviette afin de la poser sur le front de son frère. Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

\- Dean.. Gémit Sam. Va tuer ce loup-garou, je peux m'occuper de moi, t'en fais pas.

Dean grogna, il ne voulait pas quitter son frère, pas alors qu'il était bouillant de fièvre et au plus mal. Son coté Grand Frère Protecteur ressurgissait à chaque fois que son petit frère de 34 ans tombait malade ou était blessé. Il passa le linge humide dans le cou de son frère le regard inquiet. Sam le stoppa dans sa tache en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- Dean. Râla Sam. Le loup-garou.

Dean souffla par le nez agacé, il détestait quand ce genre de chose se produisait, choisir entre être au petit soin pour son géant de petit frère ou partir chassé, cela le ramenait des années en arrière quand leur peur se barrait en chasse et laissait Sammy cloué au lit, parfois Dean réussissait à faire comprendre à son père que le plus jeune avait besoin de lui et parfois, il était lui aussi obligé de quitter le chevet du malade. Dans ces moments-là, il passait toute la mission à se faire un sang d'encre pas possible. Le laisser dans un tel état maintenant avait le même impacte qu'il y avait des années.

\- J'appellerai un autre chasseur, il s'occupera de ça. Ou je peux appeler Cass et il te guérira ? Proposa soudainement Dean en pensant à son meilleur ami angélique.

\- Dis pas de connerie, Dean. Sam s'étira et ferma les yeux dérangé par la lumière. On va pas déranger Cass pour une grippe. Dis lui de venir avec toi par contre, ça lui fera plaisir. Je suis sûr. Il souffla ses derniers mots avant de sombrer dans un sommeil rapide.

Dean regarda son frère un long moment avant de se décider à partir, Sam avait raison, il était adulte et Dean devait cesser de s'inquiéter pour une grippe alors que son frère avait connu bien pire. Il appela finalement Castiel, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu l'ange du seigneur. Dean n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi Sam avait sous-entendu que Cass serait heureux de chasser avec lui, mais quand il avait pris conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu, le chasseur devait reconnaître que lui aussi avait finalement envie de partager cette chasse avec son meilleur ami.

Deux heures de route séparaient le bunker de HillValley, sans Sam pour hacker les dossiers de la police Dean était obligé de chercher les informations à l'ancienne. La petite bourgade semblait paisible aux premiers abords. Le ronronnement de la Chevrolet attira certains regards sur son passage, gonflant l'ego du conducteur. Metalica résonnait encore dans l'habitacle lorsque l'Impala s'arrêta devant le commissariat, Castiel ne tarderait plus à arriver. Dean sortit de sa voiture et s'adossa à celle-ci lorsque le Pick-up beige de l'ange se stationna sur le parking quelques minutes après lui.

\- Hey Cass. Salua Dean.  
\- Hello Dean. Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

Le chasseur secoua la tête de droite à gauche et engagea la marche tout en expliquant rapidement l'affaire. Habillé du costume de circonstances et badge à l'appui, l'employé de l'accueil les laissa passer. Le shérif leur raconta les détails de l'enquête, les journalistes n'avaient pas toutes les informations sur les victimes, le cœur manquait, mais le pancréas également. Pour plus de détail médicaux, il les envoya à la morgue de la ville. C'est après avoir récupéré une copie papier des dossiers de toutes les victimes que l'humain et l'ange retournèrent à la voiture du chasseur.

Le médecin légiste leur présenta les corps des victimes de la veille. Une grimace de dégoût sur le visage, Dean analysa la dépouille de loin. Le docteur s'éloigna, les laissant inspecter les cadavres. Castiel plongea sa main gantée dans le trou dans la poitrine de la jeune femme devant lui, ce qui dégoûta une fois de plus Dean qui plongea la sienne dans celle de l'homme.

\- Je déteste faire ça. Râla le chasseur.

Après une fouille corporelle rapide, Dean retira sa main de la poitrine de la victime allongée sur la table d'examen et s'attarda sur les dossiers alors que Castiel enlevait la sienne du cadavre de la jeune femme.

\- Ils n'ont absolument rien en commun, à part le fait d'être en couple. Annonça Dean en regardant les papiers.

\- C'est très étrange cette absence de pancréas. Il est vrai que le pancréas cru est rempli de vitamine, mais pourquoi l'emporter ? S'interrogea Castiel.

En sortant de la morgue, des interrogations plein la tête Dean proposa une pause déjeuner parce qu'il mourait de faim, et ce, malgré son expédition dans l'anatomie humaine, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir un burger. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un Dinner et s'installèrent à une table, Dean face à la porte, gardant le regard inconsciemment constant sur la porte de sortie et accessoirement d'entrée et Castiel face à lui pour garder le regard constant sur Dean. La serveuse arriva pour prendre leur commande obligeant presque le chasseur à plonger dans son décolleté.

Deux burgers et trois bières plus tard, le duo arriva au motel que leur avait indiqué la serveuse aux formes généreuses, après avoir griffonné son numéro de téléphone sur une serviette à l'intention de Dean. La chambre était somme toute identique à toutes celles qu'ils avaient côtoyées. Deux lits double, une tablette près de la fenêtre sur laquelle Dean déposa son sac, entouré de deux chaises. Le châtain laissa tomber son corps sur le premier lit, plus près de la porte, plus près pour intervenir en cas de danger. Il se fit la reflexion qu'un seul aurait suffit étant donné que Castiel ne dormait pas. Il retira la serviette au numéro griffonné et la jeta dans la corbeille à papier à côté de la télévision d'un autre âge. Cass esquissa un sourire en le remarquant, il était bien loin le Dean qui collectionnait les conquêtes, son ami avait énormément changé depuis le temps.

\- Alors, le pancréas ? Demanda Dean. Je sais que ces machins raffolent de bouffer de la viande fraîche, mais pourquoi le cœur et le pancréas ?

Castiel n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée, le corps raide et figé, la concentration marquant les traits de son visage. Dean osa un regard interrogateur vers lui avant de se lever et de prendre l'ordinateur dans son sac. Il tapa sur les touches de son clavier, cherchant le plus d'information sur l'organe volé.

\- Il parait que c'est bon pour les femmes enceintes. Informa Dean après quelques minutes de recherche. Ça a des valeurs énergétiques, il fit dérouler l'article, surtout si on le mange cru. Finit-il en lançant un regard entendu à l'ange qui s'était rapproché de lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule, nullement incommodé par leur proximité, il continua. Tu penses que c'est une louve-garou enceinte ?

\- Ou le mâle. Compléta Castiel.

\- Deux loups-garous alors ? Demanda incrédule Dean.

\- Cela expliquerait les deux victimes à chaque fois.

\- Ok. Deux loups-garous. Faudra qu'on repaire un couple qui se balade et on les suit. Énonça Dean.

-Dean. Tonna doucement Castiel faisant se hausser les sourcils du dit Dean. Cela ne te dérange pas de tuer une femme enceinte ?

\- Si elle tue des innocents nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Mais Dean, l'enfant...

\- Cass. Coupa Dean. On va pas la garder enfermé jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse, attendre qu'elle largue son mouflon pour l'abattre. Dit-il tout en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Castiel pouvait voir que le Winchester n'était pas emballé par la situation, malgré sa vulgarité, il les voyait ses jointures blanchit sur la bière dans sa main, qu'il s'était pris plus tôt, sa mâchoire serrée, le regard légèrement ternis, Castiel la voyait, la face cachée des chasseurs, la résignation. Dean avait raison, l'ange le savait, mais devoir tuer une femme portant un enfant ne s'était jamais imposé à eux, il n'avait jamais imaginé tomber sur ce cas de figure. Dean et Sam avaient tué des monstres parents, sans jamais toucher aux enfants qui étaient innocents. Combien de gamins avaient ils laissé partir ? Combien de futures représailles avaient-ils d'ailleurs créés ainsi ? C'était certain, ils ne manqueraient pas de boulot dans l'avenir.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, le chasseur s'était préparé. Balles en argents pour la bestiole, Beretta pour l'un et mojo chargé pour l'angelot. C'était tranquillement qu'ils rejoignirent le parc qui avait été la scène de crime à chaque fois. Ils marchèrent aux aguets du moindre bruit et à la recherche de victimes potentielles. Installé sur un banc, en train d'observer un couple d'amoureux se bécoter, Dean tapa un rapide message à Sam pour prendre de ses nouvelles, cela ne faisait même pas encore un jour qu'il était parti qu'il se sentait déjà coupable de l'avoir laissé seul avec sa maladie. Castiel tenta de le rassurer et lui proposa même de le soigner après cette affaire. Le couple se leva, Castiel et Dean en firent de même sans attirer l'attention. La bête ne semblait pas vouloir sortir. Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent finalement, Dean pensa que leur chance était passée, mais soudainement une masse lui tomba dessus et le projeta à plusieurs mètres.

Castiel ne fut pas assez rapide et la bête l'attaqua à son tour, lui griffant l'abdomen, l'ange s'arma de sa lame, prêt à se battre, mais le loup-garou était vif, mais il était seul. Le combat entre l'être céleste et la créature était rapide et difficile à suivre pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas un minimum habitué. Plus loin Dean se releva difficilement après son vol plané, son flingue en main, il se hâta vers les deux autres, mais il n'avait aucun angle de tir. Castiel se retrouva en difficulté quand sa lame tomba entre les mains de la bête, bien plus humaine qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En général, ses monstres n'avait plus rien d'humain pendant les pleines lunes pourtant celui-là semblait conscient et non complètement livré à ses instincts primaires. La lame angélique sous la gorge, le bras tordu dans le dos, le loup-garou utilisa Castiel comme bouclier face à Dean.

\- Lâche ton arme, ou je tue ton copain ! Cracha la bête.

Dean hésita une seconde, Cass était un ange certes, mais la lame angélique pouvait le tuer, il ne voulait pas faire courir un tel danger à son meilleur ami. Alors qu'il commençait à baisser son arme, Castiel lui cria de tirer. Dean fonça les sourcils pas sur de comprendre.

\- Tire-moi dessus Dean ! Ça ira pour moi. Cria Castiel déterminé.

Dean serra la crosse de son revolver, mal à l'aise à la demande, il vit la lame se poser sur la jugulaire de son ange.

\- Lâche ton arme ! Cria le loup.  
\- Tire ! Hurla Castiel par-dessus la voix du loup.

Dean appuya finalement sur la détente, la balle siffla et transperça le corps de l'ange avant d'atteindre le loup qui lâcha Castiel sous l'impact en hurlant. Le séraphin ramassa son arme et menaça la créature au sol.

\- Où est la femelle ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement alors que Dean se rapprochât, soulagé que l'ange n'avait rien, mais encore un peu secoué.

\- Je vous dirais rien, vous la toucherez pas !

Le loup se releva en vitesse et attaqua, Castiel plongea sa lame dans son cœur d'un mouvement adroit et rapide, la bête tomba au sol, morte. Dean fouilla dans les poches de la créature et trouva un permis avec son adresse. Castiel et lui prirent la destination du lieu de vie du monstre prêt à mettre fin à tout ça. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison, pourtant l'ange savait qu'elle n'était pas vide. Ils entrèrent avec fracas, réveillant la jeune femme à l'étage qui descendit armée d'une batte de baseball prête à faire fuir un cambrioleur malgré son ventre rond. Dean braqua son arme sur elle pour l'abattre, mais Castiel s'interposa entre la jeune femme et l'arme, la vision de lui plus tôt en train de lui tirer dessus s'imposa et sa main trembla légèrement.

\- Elle est humaine, Dean ! Clama le séraphin.

Dean baissa légèrement son arme alors que la jeune femme sembla comprendre la situation en baissant sa batte.

\- Vous êtes des chasseurs. Affirma t elle.

L'adrénaline de la chasse passé Dean analysa l'affaire qu'il venait de terminer. Finalement, la femme était humaine, elle avait rencontré un homme charmant il y a quelques mois et avait très vite emménagé avec lui. Leur amour était fort et ils étaient comblés, enfin presque. La jeune femme était tombée enceinte quelques semaines après ça et son petit ami avait décidé de lui dire enfin la vérité sur ses origines, il était un loup-garou, ce qui signifiait que l'enfant serait possiblement également un loup-garou. Elle avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague, mais la rapidité de sa grossesse et la pleine lune qui avait suivie l'annonce particulière de son compagnon avait suffit à lui faire comprendre que c'était réelle. La femme était terrorisée et elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était finalement restée auprès de l'homme qu'elle avait pensé aimer. La créature l'avait mis en garde contre les chasseurs et tout ce qu'il existait dans le monde. Aux trois mois de grossesse, le comportement du loup-garou avait changé et la future mère le retrouvait couvert de sang au petit matin, il ne lui fallut pas plus pour additionner la viande fraîche dans le frigo et les morts. Elle était tellement effrayée qu'elle n'avait rien put dire et Dean ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le chasseur l'avait finalement laissé en vie, non sans lui promettre que si l'enfant était un loup et qu'il tuait un innocent, lui ou un autre chasseur se chargerait de l'éliminer. Avant de partir de la maison, il lui avait donné le numéro de Garth en lui expliquant qu'il faisait partie d'une meute pacifique.

Quelque chose de plus complexe se rappela à lui alors qu'il franchissait la porte de leur chambre au motel, Castiel lui avait demander de lui tirer dessus et maintenant que toute la pression était redescendu, Dean se rendit compte à quel point il en était choqué. Le chasseur jeta son manteau sur le premier lit et se tourna face à l'ange.

\- Ne me demande plus jamais de te tirer dessus, Cass. Dit-il le regard dur.

Castiel plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté dans l'incompréhension totale. Il était un ange, les balles ne lui faisait rien, c'était le choix le plus judicieux pour atteindre la cible qui le menaçait.

C'était le meilleur choix possible. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Dean en ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Le meilleur choix ? Est ce que son meilleur ami se fichait de lui ? À quel moment tiré sur sa famille était une bonne idée ? Dean se détourna en colère et se rendit à la salle de bain. Il alluma l'eau chaude et se laissa glisser sous le jet, tous ses muscles se détendirent. Il repensa à l'attaque du loup-garou et chercha dans son esprit un meilleur moyen que de tirer sur son ange, il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse son angle de tir était mauvais en tout point mais le sentiment qu'il avait senti monter en lui quand Castiel lui avait ordonné de lui tirer dessus l'avait mis mal à l'aise, il en avait même suspendu sa respiration. Depuis que Castiel avait failli mourir sous ses yeux depuis qu'il avait eu la preuve tangible qu'il était faillible, Dean ne faisait que penser à ça et cela lui faisait peur. Si son meilleur ami venait à mourir, qu'adviendrait il de lui ?

Il termina sa douche et se sécha rapidement pour sortir de la pièce bien trop petite pour se rhabiller. Castiel n'avait pratiquement pas bougé, il était là assis sur le lit devant la télévision allumée sur une émission stupide ou un homme expliquait sa relation avec sa voiture. Dean attrapa la télécommande et éteignit le poste.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda-t-il dégouté.

\- Cet homme est amoureux de son automobile. J'ai cru qu'il était comme toi avec la tienne, mais il semblerait que leur relation soit différente.

\- Nom de Dieu, Cass ! Bien sûr que Baby et moi, c'est diffèrent. Clarifia-t-il avec un frisson d'horreur.

Le chasseur enfila un boxer et son jean rapidement tout en parlant avec son ange, gardant dans la tête qu'il lui avait tiré dessus. Il attrapa son téléphone et texta Sam rapidement pour savoir comment il allait, une fois la réponse arrivée, il se détendit un peu malgré cette étrange impression au fond de lui. Comment Cass avait-il pu lui demander de lui tirer dessus, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette idée depuis que c'était arrivé. Et ça le rendait dingue !

\- Dean ? Demanda Cass après un certain temps de silence.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage dans le vain espoir de faire disparaître ses pensées.

\- Tu es encore persuadé que ma décision était mauvaise. Conclut Castiel en plissant les yeux.  
\- Ta décision n'était pas mauvaise Cass, c'est juste que... Merde t'as failli y rester il y a pas longtemps ! Explosa Dean. Comment tu peux me demander ça après ! Alors que j'ai failli te voir mort !

Dean se retourna et ferma les yeux pour se calmer de son éclat, Castiel s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule nue. L'ange pressa doucement la peau pour que le chasseur lui fasse face.

\- Dean. Posa-t-il de sa voix rauque et serieuse. Je vais bien. Ton arme ne peut rien contre moi.

Les yeux braqués sur la main de Castiel sur son épaule, Dean inspira et serra les dents avant de rediriger son regard sur l'ange.

\- Je sais, ça. Mais.. Est ce que tu imagines, une seule seconde, ce que j'ai pu ressentir ?

Ça lui arrachait la bouche de devoir avouer cette faiblesse à son meilleur ami, mais il devait crever l'abcès sinon il n'arriverait à rien. Castiel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, cette habitude que Dean aimait bien, celle qui le caractérisait au même titre que ce sourire si particulier ou son trench-coat, qui portait toujours la marque de la balle qui l'avait traversé. Le chasseur observa la trace, mais n'osa pas y porter ses doigts. Castiel capta son regard et posa le sien au même endroit.

\- Je n'ai rien, Dean. Je te l'assure. Dit-il en retirant le manteau, laissant apparaître la même trace sur sa chemise qu'il commença à déboutonner sous le regard de Dean qui ne semblait plus savoir articuler.

Castiel retira complètement le vêtement après avoir enlevé sa cravate.

\- Tu vois, Dean. Ma peau est immaculée. Aucune cicatrice, aucune blessure, aucun dommage. Expliqua-t-il alors qu'il attrapait la main de Dean pour la poser là où la balle l'avait prétendument touché.

Dean déglutit et regarda ses doigts sur la peau de son meilleur ami, l'ange avait raison, c'était comme si rien ne s'était produit. Du bout de son index, Dean caressa de lui-même l'endroit qu'il était certain d'avoir visé, de la chair de poule se forma sur la peau claire en haut du pectoraux gauche de Castiel. Il observa le phénomène bouche-bê avant de porter son regard sur le visage de l'ange qui sous la caresse avait fermé les yeux et ouvert légèrement la bouche, Dean sentit ses joues chauffer. Il se re-concentra sur la marque inexistante, retira ses doigts après une dernière légère caresse et souffla par le nez doucement comme pour évacuer la soudaine tension.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Dean qui était toujours prêt de lui, mais plus au point de le toucher, le bleu de ses pupilles frôlait le noir et sa respiration était un peu plus rapide.

\- Tu portes bien plus de cicatrices que moi. Dit l'ange en regardant le corps à moitié nu qu'il avait sauvé de l'Enfer. Les seules traces sur ma peau sont celle de Jimmy.

\- Les tiennes de cicatrices sont bien plus profondes, Cass. Répondit Dean du tac au tac en posant son index à l'emplacement du cœur sur le torse de Castiel.

Le vaisseau de Castiel sembla agir par instinct, il attrapa la main de Dean pour la poser en entier sur sa peau en ne quittant jamais ses yeux. Lorsque la paume complète de Dean toucha sa peau Castiel ne put empêcher son souffle de se bloquer dans ses poumons. Dean se laissa faire, la peau était chaude et le cœur sous ses doigts battait à tout rompre, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait exploser sous ses doigts. Sa bouche lui paraissait aussi sèche que le désert, il s'humecta les lèvres et Castiel par mimétisme reproduisit son geste. Leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés ostensiblement, l'ange caressa le tatouage anti-possession de Dean.

\- Cass ? Demanda incertain Dean.

La situation échappait à leur contrôle, le chasseur le savait et le soldat de dieu aussi, l'atmosphère de la pièce était chargé d'électricité. Quelque chose était sur le point de se produire.

\- Dean.

Et le chasseur fondit sur ses lèvres après lui avoir pris le visage en coupe parce que c'était tout ce qu'il attendait, ce "Dean", cette façon que Castiel avait à chaque fois de prononcer son nom, la présence qu'il lui imposait par son simple prénom venait de le faire exploser. Le baiser était désordonné et puissant, Dean mordit, embrassa et lécha les lèvres de son ange avec avidité. Castiel répondit du mieux qu'il put à l'assaut buccal. Dean se recula quelques secondes de cette bouche exquise afin de se persuader encore que ce qu'il faisait était ce qu'il voulait tous les deux, les orbes complètement diluées de Castiel lui offrirent la réponse. Il captura à nouveau la bouche et glissa ses mains sur le plat du torse de l'ange, c'était différent d'une femme, pas de rondeur, mais la sensation était cent fois meilleure. Le chasseur massa la hanche et rapprocha leur corps, le début d'érection de Castiel rencontra sa cuisse et déclencha la sienne. Castiel tira sur la pointe des cheveux châtains et embrassa la mâchoire recouverte d'une barbe de trois jours, il mordit la pomme d'Adam de son chasseur, récoltant un grognement de plaisir. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, Dean se lécha les lèvres, Castiel était magnifique, il l'attrapa par la nuque et embrassa sa bouche, puis sa mâchoire et sa gorge qu'il grignota, marqua, lécha.

Les mains de Dean descendirent à la ceinture du pantalon de Castiel, et le chasseur s'affaira à l'enlever, Castiel imita son geste et déboutonna le jean de son partenaire. Dean ne laissa pas l'ange terminé son œuvre, il se baissa en tirant sur le pantalon de costume et lui enleva avec ses chaussures et chaussettes, en remontant il s'arrêta sur son entre-jambe gonflée par l'envie et l'embrassa avant de la caresser de sa paume quand il colla sa bouche à celle de Castiel, avalant son gémissement quand Dean passa la barrière de tissus pour le prendre en main. Le sexe de Castiel était chaud, lourd dans la main de Dean. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un jour tenir une autre queue que la sienne dans sa paume et encore moins celle de Castiel, mais il savait que se serait jamais la seule qu'il toucherait en dehors de celle qui se tendait dans son boxer. Dean retourna dévorer cette gorge qui lui faisait terriblement envie, et les dirigea vers le pied du lit où il fit s'asseoir Castiel qui en profita pour tirer sur le jean de Dean.

Le chasseur le poussa sur le lit par l'épaule et rampa au-dessus de lui après s'être débarrassé de son jean qui entravait ses chevilles. Il abaissa ses hanches et leurs érections se frottèrent l'une à l'autre, ils en grognèrent de concert, c''était trop et pas assez en même temps. Leurs corps étaient chauds et déjà en sueurs, leurs envies se répercutaient de partout dans la pièce, le besoin de l'autre. Castiel se cambra quand Dean lécha un premier téton, le chasseur n'avait jamais fait cela, mais il avait eu seize ans et il s'était renseigné sur toute les zones érogènes chez les femmes comme chez les hommes, de sa main, il continua son massage sur la rigidité de Castiel qui n'était plus que boule de plaisir et gémissements. La litanie de "Dean" qui passait sa bouche ne faisait qu'attiser le feu dans les reins de son bourreau. La bouche de Dean descendit sur le corps de Castiel, sa langue glissa sur les fins abdos, s'insinua dans le nombril et en fit le tour, Cass en rentra le ventre et ouvrit les yeux pour observer la progression de Dean la bouche ouverte. Le chasseur embrassa le sexe par-dessus le tissu du caleçon, puis il tira dessus pour libéré l'organe tant convoité. Dean ne se laissa pas démonter par son inexpérience, et après une légère hésitation, il goûta du bout de la langue le liquide précieux qui s'échappait de la verge angélique.

\- Dean ! S'écria soudainement Castiel.

Ce dernier se releva rapidement de l'entre-jambe qu'il avait l'intention de mettre dans sa bouche. Le spectacle que lui offrait Castiel était à se damner, et il en savait quelque chose en damnation, Castiel, le rouge aux joues, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court, les lèvres gonflées de leur baiser était devenu l'ange de la luxure.

\- Laisse toi faire, Cass. Laisse moi faire. Dit Dean, les yeux brillants d'envie et sa main glissant sur membre dur qui fit cambrer Castiel à nouveau et lui arracha un gémissement.

Dean recommença son geste et l'embrassa, mélangeant encore leur salive et leur goût. Castiel en perdait la tête et Dean devenait ivre d'autre chose que d'alcool, il ne souvenait pas avoir goûté quelque chose d'aussi bon que Castiel. Il redescendit vers la hampe dressée, retraça le chemin déjà empreinté, il glissa le nez dans la toison corbeau et se gorgea de l'odeur de Cass. Là, abandonné à la luxure, l'ange observait celui avec qui il partageait un lien si particulier, se perdre entre ses cuisses et glisser entre ses lèvres son sexe dure, la sensation humide la bouche autour de lui chauffa ses reins et si Dean n'allait pas si lentement, il était certain que son sperme aurait déjà giclé de son pénis. Dean s'évertuait à faire monter le plaisir de Castiel avec langueur, savourant le goût des premières larmes. Il suça et les lécha les bourses, se surprenant lui-même de son audace et du plaisir qu'il en prenait. Les mains de Castiel dans ses cheveux grattaient son crâne au même rythme que Dean engouffrait le sexe dans sa bouche, puis l'ange fut incapable de retenir ses hanches de bouger et il s'enfonçait de lui-même dans la gorge du chasseur, celui-ci calma le jeu, car malgré tout, il n'était un expert en fellation. Il continua de pomper en malaxant les bourses jusqu'à ce que Castiel n'en puisse plus.

\- Dean, Dean. Stop. Je. Quelque chose.. Se. HAN ! Tenta de prévenir Castiel.

Dean n'écouta pas et aspira la queue plus fort et plus vite, il voulait que Castiel s'abandonne, il voulait le goûter tout entier. Son souhait fut exhaussé quand Castiel jouit en criant le nom de son amant et se déversa dans la gorge du chasseur qui avala sa liqueur goût Paradis. Dean remonta vers Castiel en se léchant les lèvres se refusant à perdre une seule goutte de ce nectar délicieux, l'ange l'attira à lui et se goûta par la même occasion sur sa langue. La dureté du chasseur toujours prisonnière de son boxer se frotta contre celle au repos, Castiel l'attrapa à pleine main tout en approfondissant le baiser, et en poussant son amant sur le lit pour le surplomber de son corps.

Castiel l'embrassa comme si ça vie en dépendait, il mordit sa lips alors que son sexe reprenait de la vigueur contre celui de Dean, il ondula du bassin pour se frotter au membre prisonnier, sa main passa l'élastique et ses doigts s'enroulèrent sur la verge tendue. Dean ne le quitta pas des yeux, observant chacun de ses gestes, la bouche entrouverte, haletant à chaque caresse. Lorsque Castiel quitta ses lèvres et glissa sa bouche à la lisière de son boxer Dean cessa de respirer, si plus tôt Castiel avait l'air d'un dépravé drogué à la luxure, maintenant, il ressemblait à un tortionnaire du sexe, prêt à infliger la pire des tortures à Dean. Castiel mordilla, lécha son gland, arrachant des sons au chasseur dont il ignorait la provenance, il se cambra, offrant sa queue à l'ange, lui quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche, lui implorant la délivrance, l'ange tira le sous-vêtement et libéra le sexe bandé. Il en lécha la longueur, laissa sa langue s'enrouler autour du gland, il caressa le ventre de Dean, enfonça ses doigts dans ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger. Castiel n'était plus un ange, c'était un démon aux yeux noirs de plaisir, il s'amusait à faire languir, Dean à le faire supplier. Il jouait de sa langue, Dean n'en pouvait plus, jamais personne ne lui avait fait ce genre de chose, comment et où Castiel avait appris à faire cela ? L'ange le prit totalement en bouche et Dean crut qu'il allait jouir alors qu'il se sentait taper au fond de la gorge de son ange, il se redressa sur un coude et passa sa main libre dans les cheveux corbeau, il empoigna la chevelure.

\- Putain Cass. T'arrête pas, putain !

Castiel bougea la tête de plus en plus vite et Dean se demanda même s'il n'utilisait pas son mojo pour le sucer plus vite et plus loin, le ventre du chasseur se contracta, il voulut repousser Castiel, mais comme lui précédemment, il voulait le goûter, avoir son essence sur la langue. Dean se libéra dans la bouche de Cass dans un cri muet, le poing serré dans les cheveux de son ange. Comme lui, Castiel vint l'embrasser pour qu'il se goûte dans sa bouche. Puis il s'effondra au côté de son humain, ils reprirent leurs souffles ensemble. Dean se tourna vers lui et observa son visage rempli de sérénité, il caressa ses joues, celui-ci le scruta et sourit à son protégé avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jamais Castiel n'avait ressentit pareille sensation, en cet instant, il avait l'impression de toucher l'âme de Dean, il n'imaginait même pas pouvoir connaître mieux. Dean n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un homme et il ne pensait pas en avoir un jour, dans le plus loin de ses fantasmes jamais il n'avait songé à goûter le liquide d'un autre homme et d'aimer, pourtant prendre Castiel en bouche avait été divin et il en voulait encore, plusieurs fois, toujours. Il était certain de ne jamais pouvoir se rassasier de lui. Castiel se nicha dans ses bras et Dean l'accepta avec plaisir, il n'était pas très adepte des câlins post-orgasmes, mais avoir Cas près de lui était merveilleux.

\- C'était.. Commença Castiel.

\- Très bien. Termina Dean, avant de poser un baiser sur le haut du crâne de l'ange. Mais là, je suis vidé. Dit-il en riant fatigué.

\- Repose-toi, Dean. Je veille sur toi.

\- J'y compte bien. Marmonna Dean en sombrant dans l'inconscience.

Castiel utilisa ses dons pour les laver et les vêtir, il resta dans les bras du chasseur pendant quelques heures et puis décida d'aller chercher du café et de la tarte pour son ami et nouvel amant. Un sourire imperceptible aux lèvres, il entra dans la chambre du motel vide de toute trace de Dean.

\- Dean ?

Celui-ci sortit de la douche au même moment en se frottant les cheveux mouillés avec sa serviette.

\- Hey Cass, bien vu le café, je suis crevé. Désolé si je me suis endormi hier soir.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu avais besoin de dormir après ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ouais, c'est sur, ce loup-garou était un sacré connard, j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

\- Je ne faisais pas référence à ça. Posa incertain Castiel en plissant les yeux et ravalant la boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge.

\- Ah ? Tu pensais à quoi ?

0o0

Dean n'en revient pas d'avoir oublié leur soirée, d'avoir oublié le goût de Cass sur sa langue. Il regarde son ange près de lui. Et il est prêt à le supplier de lui pardonner son trou de mémoire, même s'il ne comprend pas comment il a pu oublier quelque chose de pareil. Le chasseur attrape le visage de Castiel et l'embrasse précipitamment et maladroitement, c'est différent de la veille maintenant qu'il s'en souvient. L'ange pose ses longs doigts sur ceux autour de son visage et accepte le baiser avec joie et plaisir.

\- Je te demande pardon, Cass.

\- Ne t'en fais pas.

Le ton de Castiel est calme, mais Dean peut ressentir la tristesse qu'il a sans doute éprouvée en voyant que celui qu'il avait fait jouir et qui l'avait fait jouir ne plus se rappeler de leur première fois. Dean caresse son visage, il ignore le comment du pourquoi, peut être une sorte de mécanisme de défense parce qu'il ne se pensait pas prêt à affronter sa soudaine homosexualité et pendant un bref instant, il le pense, mais il sait qu'il n'est pas gay, c'est juste Castiel. Son ange. Son sauveur. Son meilleur ami.

\- La prochaine fois, je n'oublierais pas. Je te le promets.

\- Le plus important Dean, c'est que tu t'en rappelles. Sourit Castiel en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son chasseur.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plus.**

 **Bisous**

 **Une tite review ?**


End file.
